1:6 - Late Morning - Amanda
Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 5:10 PM O7 Amanda sits in the kitchen trying to figure out how to make a snack and ending up just staying blankly at all the food Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Wednesday at 5:13 PM Deryn walks into the kitchen to get a drink. “Hey” They say, nodding in greeting. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 5:15 PM "Hi!" Amanda says cheerfully Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Wednesday at 5:20 PM Deryn squints their eyes. Amanda’s emotions don’t match her appearance at all. They decide to investigate further. “So, what are you up to?” They ask, getting a glass down from the cabinet Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 5:21 PM "Trying to get something to eat but I... don't know much about... food." She says sheepishly (Typically she is giving off waves of annoyance and paranoia) Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Wednesday at 5:26 PM “Well, what are you trying to make? I’m no chef, but I can maybe help you out if you’d like.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 5:27 PM "I don't know." Amanda pouts, "What can you make? I'll help you make something of you teach me!" Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Wednesday at 5:34 PM “Alright.” They say, still feeling off about Amanda. “Erm, how about an omelet? That’s pretty good and easy.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 5:35 PM "Sounds good! I loved the omelets my mom used to make!" Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Wednesday at 5:38 PM “What do you want to put in it?” They ask, walking to the fridge and pulling out a carton of eggs. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 5:39 PM "Meat! Bacon? Ham?" Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Wednesday at 6:23 PM “Okay. I’m vegetarian, so I don’t eat that stuff, but you do you.” They pull out a package. “Ham alright?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 6:25 PM "Yep!" Her inner emotions is that of eyerolling, I like don't have a name for the emotion Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Wednesday at 6:31 PM Deryn is taken aback, but is polite enough not to say anything. They grab onions, cheese, and mushrooms from the fridge as well and sit it on the counter. “Now, grab a bowl and crack two or three eggs into it. Then mix them up.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 6:34 PM Amanda nods and follows the instructions Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Wednesday at 6:39 PM Deryn gets a knife and cutting board out. “Do you want vegetables or just ham and cheese?” They say, gesturing with the knife Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 6:41 PM "I think my mom put onions in hers." Briefly Amanda is genuine, with a sort of bittersweet smile Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Wednesday at 6:45 PM Deryn nods and thinly slices some of the onion. They get a pan out, add some butter to it, and put it on the stove with the onion. “You can go ahead and chop the ham, I’ll put a pan on.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 6:47 PM Amanda chops the ham, not necessarily in the neatest way Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Wednesday at 6:49 PM “So now just add the egg to the pan and let it cook for a minute. Then I guess add the other stuff.” They stir the onions Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 6:51 PM Amanda follows Deryn's instructions without much thought or feeling Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Wednesday at 6:56 PM After the eggs have cooked a bit and the other ingredients added Deryn scoops on the onions. They pass a spatula to Amanda. “Just fold it over.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 6:57 PM Amanda tries but fails to fold it neatly, her constant annoyance with everything is briefly visible on her face. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Wednesday at 6:58 PM “Hey, it’s all cool. Tastes just the same no matter how it looks, right?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 7:01 PM Amanda nods as she flips it onto a plate, "I'm sure it tastes great!" Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Wednesday at 7:03 PM Deryn nods. “Yeah.” They fill their glass with water and take a drink Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 7:04 PM Amanda sits down and starts to eat, "Thank you!" Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Wednesday at 7:07 PM “No problem.” They say, draining their glass and sitting it in the sink. “I guess I’ll leave you to it.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 7:08 PM "Don't leave on my account!" Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Wednesday at 7:10 PM “I’m not. I was going to head out anyway.” They say gesturing to their glass in the sink.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 7:10 PM "Oh alright." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Wednesday at 7:15 PM Deryn smiles, waves, and walks off, knowing that Amanda is not the person she presents herself to be Category:Amanda Roleplay Category:Deryn Roleplay Category:Bluemoonflight Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay